Without Regret
by MiloMaxwell
Summary: Orihime visits a mysterious fortune teller in Hueco Mundo after she manages to sneak out of her cell room. She decides on what she has to do when she gets back. UlquiHime Oneshot.


Orihime walked into the dark cave without any sign of fear. She heard the occasional _.drip. _of the water slowly dripping off the roof of the cave.

Orihime looked up. There were bats everywhere sleeping even though it was night time. They must have just come back from their nightly meals and are now resting.

Orihime sighed. Bats were like Ulquiorra's favorite animal. Every time she mentioned to him that he acted like a bat in so many ways he would stiffen, turn around, and glare at her like she had done something unforgivable.

She hadn't been walking very far but she still saw a bright light at the end of the cave, the shadow of a table, and the shadow of an old woman hunched over the table.

The old woman looked at the young girl walk in. She motioned Orihime to sit down across from her on the opposite side of the table.

"Come, come. You must read your fortune." The old woman stated properly.

Orihime nodded her head and sat down on the pillow seat across from the old woman. Orihime looked around at the old woman's things. The table was blackened oak wood. There was a dark violet table cloth on top of the wood with gold trim on the edges with some blue beads lined up in pattern with gold ones. On top of the table was a clear crystal ball. Behind the crystal ball were tarot cards.

Orihime looked down. On the seat she was sitting on there were little beads lining the edges of the pillow just like the table cloth. Only this time the fabric was a deep blue. The old woman sitting across from her was wearing gold clinky bracelets on both arms. She had a variety of rings on each hand….including her bare feet.

The old woman startled Orihime by speaking. "Do you wish to read your fortune?"

Orihime nodded.

"I see." The old woman replied. Orihime flinched at those words. They were words that Ulquiorra said a lot.

The old woman started chanting something Orihime couldn't hear. The old woman's voice suddenly got louder.

"OH HEAR MY CRY SPIRITS! LET THY SEE THY'S FORTUNE AND BEGONE!" The old woman coughed as she finished shouting. The crystal ball was now filled with grey and black smoke. The air also seemed as though it was crackling with electricity.

The old woman leaned forward to look into the smoky depths of the crystal ball. She snapped her fingers of her right hand. The smoke inside of the ball cleared away revealing a certain auburn-haired girl and a certain raven-haired boy.

Orihime's eyes widened in astonishment. The boy was now a monster. His hair was longer and now he definitely looked like a bat. Some parts of him were turning into ash. His hand was reached out to the auburn-haired girl as was her arm reached out to the raven-haired boy.

"_Are you afraid?" He asked._

"_No" Orihime answered truthfully._

"_I see" With that said, Ulquiorra disappeared into ash and flew away across Hueco Mundo's desert sands._

Orihime burst into tears while the old woman nodded her head understanding the young girl's feelings.

The crystal ball cleared and showed the same two people but appeared to be in a different time. Orihime wiped the tears from her eyes and looked down at the crystal ball surprised.

"_Don't go Ulquiorra. They'll kill you just like they killed our son."_

"_I know but I have to do this. It's for my pride."_

"_What good is your pride if you're dead?" Older-looking Orihime cried out._

'The couple looked married and they were probably in their early thirties.' Orihime thought.

_Ulquiorra advanced torwards Orihime and embraced her in a tight hug that only he could manage to pull off without hurting her._

"_I have to go." Ulquiorra kissed Orihime passionately-never wanting to let go but they needed air. Ulquiorra broke away to breathe as did Orihime. Ulquiorra turned around and walked to his two daughters._

"_Raven, I want you to take care of your mother and you younger sister for me. You have always been a strong girl, both emotionally and physically. If anyone ever comes here to harm one of you use this pistol." Ulquiorra handed Raven the pistol. She nodded grimly and hugged her father a good-bye hug._

_Raven had apparently took after her father because she looked exactly like him. Black hair with a couple of curls here and there. She also had the same green eyes and emotion-less expression._

_Ulquiorra turned to Jenna who had taken after her mother. She was about twelve and had a flat chest even though she looked like her mother. She was four years younger than Raven._

"_I want you to help cook and clean for your mother alright? I will miss you both." Ulquiorra hugged the crying Jenna and stood up. He walked out the door just and left for good. That was when Raven heard the gunshot before anyone else._

_She hadn't exactly 'heard it'. She sensed what was going to happen. She quickly clutched the pistol and hid it in the folds of her black dress as she ran outside to where her father was going to be lying in a couple of seconds._

_This time, she heard the gunshot and ran over to her father who was lying on the ground with blood flowing out of his mouth and chest._

_She calmly stood up from her crouched position. Neither she nor anyone else could save him. He was going to die in a minute maybe ten if she was lucky. Her family ran out of the house and looked over at Ulquiorra._

_Raven walked away being led by her instincts to the man who she __**knew**__ that he had killed her father. She clutched the pistol angrily._

_The man turned around surprised. Raven had her head tilted and her bangs made a shadow across her face. She looked up innocently._

"_Mister I want to show you something, will you follow me?" Raven grabbed the man's arm and dragged him to where her father was._

"_You see that?" Raven asked the man._

_The man gasped in surprise."Who did this?" He asked._

_Raven smiled for the first time in her life as she grabbed the pistol from the folds of her dress._

"_You did" She answered in an eerie voice._

_She raised her pistol-aiming it for the man. She slowly and deliberately pulled back the trigger and shot. The man fell over and clutched at his heart choking._

"_Ichigo Kurosaki…..This is the last time you will ever kill my father." The orange head stopped moving._

Orihime gasped. Both times it was Ichigo who had killed her crush? But why?

The old woman stood up for the first time. "It is time for you to leave."

Orihime nodded and stood up as well. She walked slowly to the door and turned around to the woman. She bowed. "Thank you so much."

Orihime was in her cell room again. She was waiting for Ulquiorra to arrive so she could do what she had first planned. Before she snuck out to the fortune teller she hadn't known if she wanted to do it. Now, she knew she had to.

"I'm coming in." Ulquiorra said in his usual monotone voice. He stepped in the room. There wasn't anyone following him this time and no food either.

'Good' Orihime thought to herself. Ulquiorra shut the door and walked a little further into the room while still standing.

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked.

"What do you want woman?" he asked in his intimidating tone of voice.

"If I asked you something would you answer truthfully?" Orihime asked instead of answering.

Ulquiorra looked at her amused but quizzically.

"It depends on what you ask" He decided finally.

"If I said I loved you, what would you do?" Orihime asked with the slightest blush creeping onto her face.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened in surprise. 'Why would she ask such a thing? Who would love someone like me? Is this Stockholm Syndrome?' So many questions ran in his head that he did not see Orihime move torwards him until he felt something warm pressed against him with arms wrapped around his back.

He looked down at Orihime's beaming face. "I love you" Orihime told him. She reached up slowly, not afraid that he would reject her.

Ulquiorra felt his head decline as he felt a pair of lips reach his own. They kissed passionately as Ulquiorra licked Orihime's lips asking for entry. She didn't hesitate and allowed him to enter. He licked the top of her tongue and backed out.

He had never kissed a girl like this but it felt familiar to him so he continued. Memories from his past life flooded into his mind and did not gasp in surprise like other people would have. He would accept them without regret like he should have when he was human.

He was going to die without regret.


End file.
